


The Afterparty

by Fenris30



Series: The Afterparty [1]
Category: Tekken
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, PWP, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenris30/pseuds/Fenris30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lili Rochefort almost has to drop out of the tournament due to her partner being stuck in another city. She gets a chance by teaming up with the frightening Spetsnaz, Sergei Dragunov. Though after the match, things take a bit of a twist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Victory Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I'm specializing in writing Dragunov/Lili stories/porn these days. I have no idea how this happened.
> 
> This one isn't connected to the 'epic.' It's a two-chapter, one-shot, PWP, that I decided to visit to ask 'So, what if things had happened like this instead?' As usual I try to keep the two in the best character that I can, so their characters probably won't be super-different than the other story(since that's how I see them portrayed in the game), but the situations and everything else there are. 
> 
> Needless to say, don't like graphic randy smut, here there be just that so better turn back now. ;) 
> 
> As always, I own none of these characters. They belong to Namco.

Lili sat at the corner of the bar in the rather lavish London hotel, sipping a drink that she bribed the bartender to make for her. She was just a few weeks shy of eighteen, though looked a bit older; however after flashing the large sum it was pretty easy to get them to look the other way at the fact she was just a little too young still. Well, barely even that; she had a birthday coming soon enough. 

Her drink was sweet; the kind that she liked, and the victory today was even sweeter, as her team had beaten Asuka's very, very soundly. Asuka was not there tonight, as she was no doubt nursing some bruises, bumps, and who knows what else. She chuckled under her breath with a smug smile.

The fight _almost_ hadn't happened, but the fact that Lili was actually fairly brave helped her situation.

The past days in the doubles tournament, she had been partnered with Hwoarang. She found him fairly fun to hang around with, liked his humor, and most importantly he fought like a demon; he was only a few years older than her but his kicks could put a large man out with blinding speed. They were quite successful together in a few fights.

But then Hwoarang's-and in turn her own-luck took a hit when his flight from Germany had been canceled. Lili had already left, but Hwoarang had other business; though it was not his fault, it was simply a terrible storm. But the canceled flight needed a rescheduling, and he would not make it for the fight since there were no more flights running that day.

The tournament was not accepting solo fighters, either. Plus-and she'd have _never_ have admitted this to anyone-Asuka had ended up partnering with Marshall Law-a man who had years more experience than either of them and Lili would not have been able to beat the two of them. She doubted she could take on Marshall alone, to be honest, though she would have admitted that to even _fewer_ people.

Her disqualification imminent, the promoter had said she did actually have a chance...if she wanted it. He told her that Sergei Dragunov, the large and silent Spetsnaz commando whom intimidated most people in the tournament-and about anyone who met him-did not have a partner either. If she _really_ wanted in, he could see if they could be arranged for the fight. She wondered why he would accept someone like her, but apparently he had to fight. She had no idea why.

Lili sipped more of her drink, adjusting her slim black leather jacket and considered sitting further away from the door; the short skirt she had chosen-she was quite proud of her dancer's body-was not particularly friendly to the very cool wind that would blow in whenever someone opened it.

She almost didn't take the offer. Sergei was a frightening man; standing a full head taller than many of the men in the tournament, he had a presence that was almost palpable. Despite being physically brutally strong-she had seen the damage he could do with a single punch or kick-he was simply just _scary_. Rarely speaking or even changing expression, he hadn't been able to really get a partner since his reputation followed him everywhere; they didn't know anything about him except that he was a Spetsnaz who had killed hundreds of men in his life and most of them with his bare hands. She fully believed this. He likely-no, more like definitely-put that skinny blonde assassin bitch to pathetic shame-Lili was not a particular fan of hers, especially after the rumor that she had once been hired to snipe her father. Her father was still alive, so either the rumor was false or she failed. She tended to believe the latter.

In any case, she needed a partner, and decided to prove that she was better than many other apparent ballsy fighters who were scared of the intimidating man, so she took the promoter up on the offer.

The first time they had met, it was awkward. He looked down at her, his expression stony. He simply nodded, and they went off to their fight, which they won easily. Lili had fought better than she had in awhile, and Sergei was the unstoppable juggernaut he was rumored to be. There was one time where she thought Sergei had killed Marshall with his blow, but after she saw Marshall stagger up, she realized he was simply nearly unconscious, though he was knocked out soon after by another blow. After she had knocked Asuka senseless-tossing her into the wall-they were deemed the winners. Sergei had walked up to her after, and nodded his head a single time again...though this time, she had caught the ghost of a smirk on the corner of his mouth.

 _My god, I think this is the first time he had shown something resembling emotion,_ she remembered thinking.

They had parted, and Lili went back to her suite to shower and dress for some drinks. There were a few other fighters at the hotel bar as well, though she mostly only nodded to them. A few men at the bar were definitely eyeing her, but she wasn't particularly interested.

She slid off the bar stool, intending to walk more toward the back after all to escape the breeze. There was an empty table close to the hallway where the elevators were. As she sat down, she spotted a tall, hulking and pale figure-wearing what seemed to be a combat jacket, army pants and huge combat boots-walking past.

“Sergei?” she asked as he walked by. He stopped for a moment as she stood at the table, her drink in hand. He nodded his head in greeting.

“...You can say something, you know. I wanted to thank you. You were probably the best partner I've had.” She leaned closer. “Don't tell anyone I said that to you.” She had to keep up appearances, after all, but she _could_ actually be polite...when she wanted. Her father and butler did raise her well. If he hadn't have been there, or agreed to team up with someone who he very likely thought way below his station, then she would not have been able to continue.

She also suspected having a couple of drinks made her a bit more humble.

He smirked again. She didn't say anything-but she noticed his eyes run up and down her body once. _At least he's human,_ she thought amusingly to herself. She was beginning to think him a robot or cyborg. The massive strength and endurance he could exert also sort of made her wonder if he was human or not-she knew there were rather inhuman types running rampant these days-but she supposed they did some sort of insane training over there or something.

“You're welcome. And you fought well today. A bit sloppy, but well.”

Lili snorted. “I try to be polite, and _that's_ what I get?”

Sergei shrugged.

Lili sighed-she knew she could get reckless when fighting Asuka, due to the fact she could not stand to lose to her. Sergei had called her out, though she didn't want to admit that quite yet. She shook her head, smirking back at him.

“Have one victory drink?”

Sergei looked inside, his expression not changing. “I do not like crowds.” He had a deep voice and a fairly thick accent, though he spoke fluent English.

“How do you even deal with the military?”

“My job is different.”

Lili snorted again. She thought for a moment. She didn't know why she was doing this-perhaps it was morbid curiosity, perhaps it was something else-but she spoke up:

“Why not come back to my suite?”

Sergei put his hand to his chin, thinking for a moment, before nodding once. “I have time.” He figured he could humor her. She did, after all, agree to team up with him when no one else would, allowing him to continue. Which he needed to do for his mission. He thought he owed her at least a victory drink or two, if that's what she really wanted.

Lili finished her drink, smiling. _Am I insane? He could probably break me in two with one hand._ “Come on. It's the top floor.”

 

..

 

They arrived to the suite, and Sergei actually raised an eyebrow when they entered. Being incredibly rich, she of course got the gargantuan penthouse. It was essentially a huge, well-furnished apartment, and she had it for the entire week. She quite enjoyed being filthy rich-she couldn't lie to herself.

She took her jacket off, rolling the sleeves up slightly on her long-sleeved but short black dress. Sergei took off his heavy jacket, showing that he wore a muscle shirt underneath...and Lili found herself taking a step back and actually looking at him.

She hadn't paid too much attention to him before. She thought he wasn't too bad looking at a glance-though a bit scary-but now that she actually got a _real_ good look at him, she had a different opinion. While he may not have been considered as 'pretty' as some guys she had seen, he was handsome to be sure...and dangerous looking. Scars crossed his arms, his chest, and even his face. His hair was quite long for a man in the military, though he kept some of it pulled back. She wondered how someone could be _that_ pale-Lili herself was fair-skinned but Sergei was practically ghostly white. He was built impressively, though; very tall-probably about six and a half feet or close to it if she had to guess-his arms and massive legs corded with muscle. She found herself almost studying him-and even feeling a tug of attraction that came out of nowhere, though she squashed it down almost immediately.

Sergei noticed her looking, but said nothing. When she turned to go to the bar that was in the penthouse's kitchen, he began to look at her as well, and he liked was he saw. Her slim, toned dancer's body was complimented incredibly well by the black dress she was wearing. Sergei was not the type to really even care about women-he had never been serious and to be frank didn't even care much about physical pleasures. He hadn't even touched a woman in years; he was married to his duty and his duty only. But he allowed himself to look at Lili, even though she was about ten years younger than him.

“What are you drinking?” she asked. She thought she saw him eyeing her, but said nothing.

“Vodka.”

She chuckled. “Of course.” She should have known. She mixed herself a drink with it-sweetened with blue curacao-and brought the drinks to the table. He looked amusingly at the blue concoction in her hand as he took the double shot she had poured for him.

Lili had opened the window to allow the cool breeze in; now that she was in the hotel room she had gotten a bit hot compared to the bar downstairs for some reason. She thought maybe the heat had been on too high, perhaps. She sat down on the couch near the big glass doors leading out to the balcony and started to sip her drink. Sergei sat next to her on the couch, though he leaned forward, almost looking ready to jump up and kill anyone who tried to climb in through the balcony. She chuckled at this.

“Don't you relax?”

He looked over and smirked. “Sometimes.” He turned back toward the door.

_Boy, Lili, you sure know how to pick them. This one's just full of interesting conversation._

“Why did you join the tournament?”

He glanced over out of the corner of his eye. “Orders.”

“Don't you like fighting?”

“I do. But this is a mere contest.”

Lili blinked, turning back to her drink for a moment. _Apparently he would rather fight men to the death._ She continued to wonder if this little afterparty was the best idea or not-but when he finished his drink and looked over at her, she could sense that she was in no danger around him.

Lili finished hers off as well, and got up to fix another to sip. She did not want to get drunk, but a pleasant buzz would be nice. The big Russian had quite the tolerance, accepting another double shot from her. They sat in silence for quite a long time. She even found herself not minding it after a spell.

When she decided to look over to maybe attempt to get a bit of conversation going, she noticed him looking her over once again.

“See something you like?” she finally asked him with a smirk, as she went to look out the window at the view above. She could see where the arena was from here. The wind blew her long hair about, which she smoothed down. She liked to keep herself as well groomed as possible.

“Yes,” he replied, in his usual curt way.

 _He doesn't mince words. Well, he rarely speaks them, how can he mince them?_ She chuckled at this, and turned around to face him. He stood to walk over.

Looking him up and down again, she imagined she could have done worse. He cut an incredibly imposing figure; but he was undoubtedly handsome in his own eerie way. She quite liked his hair-how it was not the typical military look-and she had a feeling those scars came from battle. He was fun to watch fight, too-she couldn't deny that. She counted herself lucky to have been paired up with him. The brutality that he could dish out when he fought was extreme.

This somehow didn't frighten her, though. She felt fairly safe around him. She could tell by the look he gave her sometimes that he was on her side, so to speak; she imagined he had spoken more to her than anyone else in the past month.

He walked over, putting his now-empty glass on the table and looking the young lady up and down. His eyebrow went up for a second, and a smirk appeared on his face. Lili smiled back to him.

“Have you been with anyone?” he asked.

Lili blinked. _That was sudden But, well, I imagine when he speaks, he'll say exactly what's on his mind to not drag it out._

“Not all the way.” She was wondering where this was going to go. “Why do you ask?”

He walked closer to her. “I see you looking at me.” He had noticed her looking most of the night. He finally decided to say something.

She smiled up at him, an eyebrow raised herself. “It's not like I didn't notice you looking most of the night. I saw you start to check me out as soon as we got into the suite.” She snorted, though she was not upset at all. If anything she was amused. “And you point out how I'm looking at you?”

Sergei just shrugged. He was looking, indeed. She was rather beautiful. Talked a bit much at times, though he supposed given her age-she was in her late teens still-it was normal.

Lili chuckled. _Maybe there is something to a guy who is silent...except for when he's being brutally honest._ Her stomach fluttered a bit. She had gotten into some kissing and fondling in the past, but nothing too serious. She sort of wondered what it would be like, though she got the feeling he wasn't exactly a type of guy to have had relationships left and right. He seemed like the type whom before he was even twenty ended up in the military and became a soldier for life. She would have been correct on that assumption, though she never asked.

Still, even with limited experience, he had instinct and knew what to do. He moved forward, running large hands down her shoulders and one down her face; she noticed that there were some scars on them as well, perhaps from knife wounds as he grappled with his foes. He looked down at her hands as she tentatively did the same. He hadn't touched a woman with any sort of sexual feeling behind it in ages, so he sort of allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of her skin.

Lili wasn't sure what to make of what was happening. It was happening quickly, and she didn't think she minded this. She wondered again how far she might go. He felt a tingle in the pit of her stomach again; his touch turned her on, there was no doubt. He ran a slightly rough hand over the side of her face for a moment, before he tilted her head up to meet her in a kiss, his tongue probing her mouth. She opened hers to let it in, and returned it, enjoying how he held her rather roughly against him.

It broke after some moments, his hands trailing up and down her back with her own on his sides, noticing the hard muscles. She liked his immense strength; Lili tended to prefer men who were obviously tough. She looked into his pale eyes and smiled.

He smirked back, running a hand through her hair for a moment.

_He's not even that bad. Almost a gentleman, though a gentleman wouldn't have gazed at someone ten years younger than him and then want to get in their pants._

_Then again, I suppose I'm not exactly being the lady I usually am right now._

She led him back to the couch, laying down, Sergei supporting himself over her. His hand ran up and down her long, slender leg, creeping upward under her skirt, though not going all the way up yet. While the huge soldier did not, again, have the most experience or even care-he could sort of feel that she was enjoying his touch; she did not tense nor pull away from him. He was perceptive. He had to be perceptive in his line of work, and this was no different. She smiled when he ran his hand over her rear, enjoying the smirk on his face. He had to shift a bit as he was becoming quite...uncomfortable. She pulled him forward for another kiss, and his lips trailed down her jaw to her neck as his hand remained under her tiny skirt.

 _Either he has been craving a woman for ages or I did something to get him excited,_ Lili thought with amusement. _Not that I'm minding. He's quite skilled for seemingly not being too experienced here._ It was true; she was loving his touch. He was just rough enough for her. She was still boggling a bit on how within a couple of days she ended up teamed up with the one man everyone else was afraid of to being in her gigantic suite about to do gods know what with him.

She let him open her dress, exposing her in nothing but her bra and underwear. She shivered quickly in the cool air, but shook her head when he stood to go close the window. _This is moving fast...but...it feels good._ She was feeling very bold tonight. She couldn't lie. Sergei was very attractive and completely dangerous, and she was starting to want to do more and more. She had never gone past some light fondling, so she was curious onto what they would do. She sort of liked the fact she was being rather...bad tonight.

She had no idea how long they fooled around for. It was a bit of a blur; she was not drunk at all-she wasn't even tipsy. It was more the feeling of the moment. She got bolder as the time went on-she reckoned they had been on the couch for about an hour now, the pit of her stomach almost burning now with arousal. They weren't going at it the entire time-sometimes they lay quietly-but there was certainly _something_ going on, she felt.

Judging by the way his hand began to move again-starting to try to take her bra off-he wanted to attempt to go further.

 _I think it's time,_ she thought. She sort of wanted to do this even sooner, but she wasn't sure.

She decided to help him remove her undergarments-she moved quickly, almost like she was waiting for this. She figured he had already seen this much...what did it matter now? It didn't take her long, and she was soon lying there completely naked. He had stripped down to his trousers some time ago. Her hands traced along the hard muscle, and the scars...she had a feeling that the people that made these probably weren't around anymore.

_This man should be terrifying me, but he's not._

Lili was always bold, though. A large and dangerous man's reputation wasn't enough to turn her off. If anything, she reckoned this was exactly the sort of man she wanted.

Sergei smiled at her body, running his hands down it again, enjoying her curves. If you had asked him yesterday, he would have snorted at this prospect, but even the most stoic of men can change. He figured there was no harm in this anyhow. It was only physical contact, and it was quite enjoyable physical contact.

He traced his mouth down and took a nipple into it, sucking and nipping lightly at it. She ran her hands through his long hair, enjoying the feeling as she gasped. She was getting hornier by the moment-she wanted to do more things, but she was feeling like she wasn't sure if she was ready to go too far. Maybe she was, she thought. He seemed to be moving quickly, though giving her time to get used to things. She writhed around and gasped louder as he felt two fingers stroke her a few times; she had been quite wet for awhile, and this made her a little shy for some reason.

She exhaled as she felt him kiss her stomach. Now she felt very exposed; though caught in between. His lips against her stomach, tracing around and downward, caused the burning in the pit of her stomach to pick up again. She knew what might come next.

He felt her tense-finally-as he kissed her down lower. He stopped, sitting up. “Too much?”

Lili looked a bit sheepish. “I...haven't been...” It was not like her to be this shy. She cursed herself a bit-she _was_ extremely horny, and with her underwear off there was nowhere else for him to go but down. He had already touched her with his fingers, and she loved how it felt to kiss him, how it felt for him to kiss her breasts and her stomach. Part of her-okay a big part of her-wanted to know what it would be like to have him settle between her legs, and he seemed more than willing to do it.

Sergei nodded, moving back up toward her head to kiss her again. She cursed herself again, wondering if it was too late, but he didn't seem to be in a hurry. Maybe, she figured, if she waited a bit, her extreme horniness would pass.

She leaned back afterward, gazing out the window as Sergei sat against the headboard, looking up and down at her body. She smiled over at him, placing his hand at least on her stomach showing that she liked his touch. He leaned over on his side to lay next to her; the two looked out the window over the city skyline, lit up only by the lights as the sky was overcast.

 _This actually isn't so bad,_ she thought. She was a bit aroused...okay, maybe more than a bit...but unsure at the moment of which way she wanted to go. She decided to just let things run and see how they went naturally. It wasn't like her to do this-she was usually much more pushy with things-but for once, she felt less inclined to rush or force things.

The breeze blowing in the open window relaxed her, as did the drinks she had tonight, no doubt. This, coupled with his touch-his hand stroking her side and the occasional feel of his lips against her neck and shoulders-finally put her to sleep.

 


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up the next day after a few victory drinks, they decide to continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, no shame in this chapter. At all.

Lili woke up to the crash of thunder; she almost jumped up out of the bed when she realized they had a couple days off of fighting and there was no hurry to go anywhere.

She had a mild headache from the drinks, but nothing too bad. She was, however, _amazingly_ horny upon waking up. The whole waiting to hope it would pass thing did not work, she thought with a wry amusement; she was ten times worse now as she was when she went to sleep. She shifted and looked over next to her. Sergei lay there with an arm behind his head, looking out the window. He wore his trousers still, but nothing else. He glanced over when he heard her moving, giving her a little smirk. She smiled back, shifting a bit again due to the feeling in the pit of her stomach and between her legs. They had done...things yesterday, and she was feeling the results of this since they had stopped short. His surprisingly light touch as she drifted off she remembered made her even hornier than she was even as it relaxed her to the point of falling asleep...but it was _all_ hitting her now, in full force.

She had never been this horny in her life. She tried to ignore it the best she could, but she couldn't. She found she wanted...something, anything, and _now_. “You're up early,” she started. The cool, damp breeze that blew in from the open window felt good on her bare skin, but it didn't do much to take the edge off her feeling.

He nodded. “Used to it.” He looked her nude body up and down, as she no longer had the covers on her. “How do you feel?”

“Quite...nice. A little...” she chuckled. “Okay...very...”

Sergei's eyes glinted. His hand traced down between her legs, a finger parting her a moment. She shivered.

“You're fast.” She did not mind at this point. After the night before, she was ready for him.

He brought his hand back up, licking his finger a few times. She leaned forward to kiss him. When it broke, she looked down, and then back over to him. She very much liked everything yesterday and wouldn't mind trying other things-things that she was a bit shy to do yesterday. She reached over to run her hand through some of this thick hair, allowing one of her legs to part, showing him she was no longer too reserved.

He smirked again, silent as usual. He knew exactly what she wanted, and he knew exactly what he wanted to do. He could tell how horny she was, and simply tracing his lips down her stomach and kissing her midsection a few times were enough to cause gasping moans to escape her lips; these grew in volume as she felt his tongue part her finally after a few moments of teasing. She yelped-perhaps too loudly-and settled back. The sensation of his tongue exploring her most intimate place felt _incredibly_ good after all of that. _If I had known it would have felt like this, I'd have let him go at it all night._ Her thoughts fell short as she felt him continue his work.

He settled down between her legs and began to enjoy himself. He was harder than anything, and she was soaking wet-but he liked her reactions. And everything else. He hoped she would want to go all the way. If not, he could take care of himself. It was of no concern to him. For now he focused on the 'duty' at hand, which was the rather pleasant task of getting her off. She did taste sweet, and his view-looking up her body which was toned with a slim muscle as she squirmed against his mouth-was likewise beautiful. It sort of amused him-foreplay to him was something to be done and over with quickly when it was even done at all, and he usually had just used his hand the few times he had even done it in the past. Sex was just a clinical thing; a release. He was perfectly fine with just taking care of himself in the past-but he somehow found himself wanting to do this. He wanted to do this last night-ever since they had played around a bit-but she had been a bit reserved as he kissed her stomach. She opened up to him now, and he reciprocated.

Her legs slid around him as he looked up at her, before pushing himself closer. His tongue found her incredibly sensitive clit and swirled around it for a moment as she almost shrieked in pleasure, but he decided to not let her get off quite yet. Lili had impeccable bathing and grooming habits, so she had a clean, sweet, feminine scent and taste-which he found himself enjoying more and more as he continued to lick her, his scarred hands gently grasping her waist. He wasn't some sort of heavily experienced person, but to be frank, sex was an instinctual thing anyway and he knew the things to try.

Lili threw her head back against the pillow, biting her lip. This felt better than anything she had ever done or had done to her. Glancing down, she caught his gaze for a moment as she leaned her head back again, her hands tangling in his hair. It was a good length to grab, she thought absently to herself for a moment until she squealed again at the sensation of his tongue sliding deep inside of her, curling, and releasing again. To be honest, before this she thought this kind of thing seemed a bit on the dirty side, but then this morning-after she had felt the kisses on her stomach last night and woke up incredibly horny-she finally wanted to know what it felt like, and she was not regretting it.

He sped up, shifting to sort of try to make himself more comfortable as her taste and scent were now making him so horny he felt like he might have to tug himself off right there. He wanted to get her off now; he wanted to taste her more, and if she wanted him to keep going afterward, he would. He found her clit, drawing it into his mouth to suck on it, letting his tongue flicker against it.

She quickly stifled a very loud yell from that, pushing her hips against him, matching his rhythm, and feeling herself about to probably orgasm at any moment. Indeed, it did not take much longer for her to come; she threw her head back again, allowing herself loud and shaking moans as she felt him reposition his mouth to drink her in. She held him there, not wanting him to stop yet.

Sergei pushed himself closer and enjoyed her orgasm; he suspected, given her reaction, this was probably her first proper one. He took his time; drinking in all that came out, he slowly pulled back, licking at her, picking up more of her taste, teasing more. He was quite wet himself having been pressed against her this entire time, though he didn't mind this one bit. He kissed at her, occasionally looking up at her as she gasped. She sat up slightly to meet his gaze as he continued to tease her a bit. He sat up, running his tongue over his lips. He looked like he had enjoyed himself. His eyes trailed downward again.

Lili caught her breath, smiling. “So...that's what I missed last night.”

Sergei smirked at her again. She found he looked downright hot kneeling there, his shirt off, and his mouth a bit wet from his work. She suddenly wanted to do more; about anything with him. She noticed that he was incredibly hard at the moment, and she sat up to put her hand at the waist of his trousers. He looked up at her for a moment, raising an eyebrow. She motioned for him to lay down so she could try a few things.

Loosening his trousers and letting him free, she chuckled. He was not small, at all. She figured she could handle him, though. She reached down to stroke him, hearing him grunt just once, but begin breathing heavier. She also felt him begin to lay down more and pull her legs toward his head again. It didn't take long for her to realize what he wanted to do.

 _Well this is unexpected,_ she thought, before she squealed, feeling his mouth down at her midsection all over again.

Sergei himself had no idea what had come over him, but after pleasuring her the first time he wanted to do more. He wanted her taste in his mouth again, and this time she was pleasuring him at the same time. He started to think that even if they didn't have too much more time together, and may not meet again after their battles were done, he could enjoy this physical time. He hadn't had a _proper_ release in years, truth be told- he hadn't been with a woman-at all, in any capacity-in a decade. He grunted louder as she felt her take him into her mouth; at first slowly, but then seemingly settling in to enjoy herself; he moaned low at her yelp when he slid his tongue back inside of her.

Lili had long lost the last of her inhibitions; she lost them upon waking up she suspected when she was beyond horny. Now that Sergei knew her about as intimately as any man ever could, she wanted to go even further. She sucked at him, teasing his head with the tip of her tongue, and debated taking him all the way, and then maybe a bit later on going even further. She wanted him inside of her; she knew that now.

Her thoughts came and went; the pleasure he continued to give her with his mouth kept her from actually keeping any sort of coherent thoughts together for long. She would sometimes press closer to him; wanting to feel more of what he could do, and sometimes she would have to stop to cry out. She would chuckle to herself when she would force him to stop because he had to moan; she imagined he hadn't felt this in god knows how long.

She was quite grateful the window was open, now. She would need to be cooled off. She completely lost track of everything as she felt herself come again; he once again pulled her close to his mouth. He wasn't finished himself yet...but she actually felt him begin to move her off of him after he was finally finished with her, pausing to tease her with his tongue a few more times before sitting up. The relief she felt from his actions was wonderful; this morning's feeling was almost a distant memory at this point. She still felt like she could take a bit more, however. She had to smile a bit as she saw how wet his mouth was before he licked his lips and wiped his chin; this made her shiver a bit.

He knelt over her, looking ready to push inside of her. She was soaked from the pleasure he gave her, so there would be no issue here, even given her virginity. He bent down over her, sliding inside slowly. He gave her time to adjust to his size. She grit her teeth; it was a bit painful at first, but the pain started to slowly mingle with pleasure...until, bit by bit, the latter overtook it. She gasped, running her nails down his back as he leaned down to kiss her once. He began to thrust-at first slowly, and then picking up the pace.

He suspected this wouldn't take long. Besides the fact that he just spent a long time down on her for starters, enjoying her arousing taste and scent-he didn't release himself often at all, and since he did it on his own when he did...this might as well be completely different. He nipped lightly at her neck and shoulder as he thrust repeatedly; speeding his pace up since he felt like he wanted to come and now...though at the same time he tried to hold back, as being inside of her was a sensation he didn't quite want to give up yet.

He managed to hold on for a few more moments, but he had to let go; he pulled out first, sitting back. Lili saw what he was doing and sat up; she wrapped her hand around him to help him along, a small, slightly worn out smile on her face. He came finally, with a long moan; the tangled up blanket on the bed-along with her hand-taking the brunt of it. Lili chuckled a bit when he was finished.

_I'm going to have to leave the maid a couple of hundred pounds for this one. I'll need it cleaned before I sleep tonight..._

After he was done, he settled back against the padded headboard for a moment, sparing her a small smile. She returned it.

“Maybe we should shower before anything else,” she said. _I wonder if he'll join me._

She got her answer as he followed her in.

There's a first time for everything, after all.

 

–

 

They walked out of her suite in the evening, Lili having gotten her phone call that Hwoarang had arrived; he was jetlagged, tired, hungry, and drank too much on the flight-but he arrived. He had a day to sleep it off, at least. Judging by his mood on the phone Jin may or may not have chewed him out over his condition. Chuckling to herself, she looked up at Sergei.

“You sure you don't need a partner still?”

“I no longer need to compete for now. I got what I needed after the match.” He flexed his hand into a fist, signifying he would be fighting real battles, at least for awhile.

“What you needed for your job,” she winked.

Sergei actually smirked, raising an eyebrow. He nodded to her once. He started to walk away, but then turned back. He looked around as if he was making sure no one was watching, before leaning in to kiss her on the lips once. It lingered for a few moments. Afterward, he turned to walk off, having to separate from her here.

Lili smiled, watching him leave for a few moments...but then she suddenly decided to speak up.

“Let's have a drink again sometime,” she said, folding her arms.

Sergei turned, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

“Only if it would be a victory drink.” He turned the corner.

She saw the ghost of a smile on his lips as he left.

 _Guess we better win a few,_ she thought to herself with a slightly evil chuckle. She continued on downstairs, still smiling to herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, yeah. This one tells itself though. It's classic PWP setup and then on with the PWP. It(the dirty stuff)ended a little quick perhaps, but I thought that kinda fit the moment. Hope it was fun, though. I wanted to make this one lighter, a bit more humorous, and a bit less emotional than the stuff in the Winter's Embrace series. (Which, the more I think about it, I'm probably not going to abandon. If I come up with something else for that, I'll do it!) I didn't want to leave it devoid of any sort of feelings, so I think if you look at it from afar you might see a little spark between them now and again.
> 
> They were having fun, after all, and that alone makes it more than clinical. 
> 
> Hope once again ya'all enjoyed!


End file.
